


Forever and Always

by Marianokasa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ed waits for Roy in their new life. Would they find each other in this life? Ed's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Way too busy with things, so I had this into parts. My dad got injured so I don't have much time this week. Enjoy!

-Edward's point of view-

One day. One day. I know I will see you again. That's what I told him on the day we died. I woke up on my bed in my bedroom. I looked at the clock. It's 7:49 in the morning. Alphonse would still be asleep and I rather not ask him to help me perform Alchemy or Martial Arts we  he is cranky. Trust me, he will be real mad, but hey, in this life we didn't do human transmutation, meaning that Al has his body. I am glad, because I get to see his emotions and his body instead of a spirit in a suit of armor. I sat up from my bed and thought of many happy things i would think of, like alchemy and such, like something to fill up my happiness. However, it still didn't fill up my happiness completely because of one guy I love the most. Roy Mustang. Honestly, I want him so badly because one, I love him, two, I made a promise to see him after we died, and three, the bastard owes me for me confessing my love to him. I didn't care if he remembers or not, I would love him either way. I stood up and went to my closet to change. I changed into black jeans, a dark-black V-neck shirt, dark brown boots, and a dark leather jacket. What was a little shocking is that I had a huge birthmark on my right shoulder around it, like the scar I had back then. It makes me feel like both my past life and now are combined, which is true. I walked out of my room, ate breakfast and went outside towards a perfect plain on a mountain side. I layed on the tall grass and white flowers, watching the clouds moving. I closed my eyes, remembering all the great times me and Roy had before we died. We were about to get married until the day a homunculus killed him. I killed it at the same time it stabbed me in the chest. I never liked that memory of our deaths, it makes it feel..... "Excuse me?", a voice said. I opened my eyes and looked up without moving. A tall man with black hair covering his eyes with a hat looked at me. He wore blue jeans, black boots, a white polo short, and a navy blue jacket with three starts on the front. My eyes grew wide. I know who this guy is. "Yes?", I said, not wanting him to know that I figured it out." Can you tell me where the Elric's live?", He asked."....Why?" "Because I need to find someone important." "Well...... you are already looking at an Elric." 'Bastard.', I said the last word quietly." Really? What's your name shorty?", he asked with a little grin on his face. Oh I wish I didn't use my temper. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK YOU BASTARD?!", I yelled as I stood up. He laughed and mouthed 'You never changed.' I sighed and took off his hat. I knew it was him because of his raven eyes. "Roy.", I said with tears about to fall down. "Edward." He pulled me in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt tears dropping on my cheeks. He is crying. As we broke off the kiss, I whipped off the tears and smiled at him." I was waiting for you.", I said. Roy gave a small smile and whispered in my ear,"Me too love."  
\--------  
-part 2 soon-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments, just busy. Enjoy and next chapter soon!

\--------  
 We headed back to my house since it is time for my family to wake up. Dad, yes I started calling him dad again, left to New Central to help solve a case. At least he told us why so we don't have to worry much, and he really loves us. I forgive him in this life but NEVER in the past life. I opened the door and was greeted by Al and mom. Al looked shock when he saw Roy behind me." Colonial Sir!", he saluted to Roy as he saluted back. "Just call me Roy. You already know me that long.", Roy said. Al nodded and let mom introduce herself to Roy. They started talking about what mom missed in our past lives and such. I got bored so I went into the kitchen and ate another meal for breakfast. Al went to our garden and started watering the flowers. He loves to do garden work when he is bored. All of a sudden, I heard my mom crying and said," I should've told them my illness........ I didn't know they would use human transmutation to get me back! I feel so bad now.", Mom sobbed. I hear Roy saying things like 'we can't change the past.' 'It's alright, it isn't your fault.' and 'don't worry, it's fine.' She must have asked what me and Al did after she passed on. I know Roy that he will be blunt when it's parents. I stood up and went to the backyard. I need some time alone so I went to the same spot where I would be at, The Willow tree. It has roses and purple tulips near the roots of it and short grass, like a flower bed. I layed on the short grass and closed my eyes, thinking of a song that I would sing when I think of our past life, when I had my arm and leg and Al's whole body taken. I am starting to feel stress now, and I don't know why, so I have to sing this one.  
-Roy's Point of View-  
I went outside to get some air. I hate how I am blunt to family. As my mind stirred, it stopped as I hear a voice, no, singing in the backyard. I headed towards the sound and saw Ed, laying under it with his eyes closed, singing under the Willow Tree. I suddenly realized what he was singing about, his past life, and Alphonse:  
\----  
How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
And shattered your chance to live.  
Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death.  
Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
At last it was not meant to be.  
And how can I make amends?  
For all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams,  
My brother, I was a fool.  
\----  
I saw tears streaking down his face and continued once more.  
\----  
Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same.  
Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
At last it was not meant to be.  
My dreams made me blind and mute.  
I long to return to that time.  
I followed without a word,  
My brother the fault is mine.  
So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live.  
\----  
I looked at him, sad to see how he reflects his past. I feel lost now that I am reflecting mine too.


End file.
